Quest:Rendezvous With Death
General Information This quest became available on 4/23/2012 and introduced both Moonlyre Lake and Redglen. Associated forum thread Location/Route Redglen Walkthrough general The arrival of a prison wagon in the village of Redglen with a broken wheel causes something of a stir. You learn that the wagon is transporting the infamous spellcaster, Brakk-Mur, to Trithik where he will face a pronouncement of doom for a series of murders which he is accused of committing in the eastern reaches of the kingdom. One of the guards also informs you that there is a on his wrist. You notice a short, mousy man clad in a holey tunic, his head topped with a tattered grey cap leaning against a hitching post motioning for you to approach. You can then, *Approach the man, he introduces himself as Mognur. Then, much to your surprise, he asks if you would be willing to help him rescue Brakk-Mur from his captors. He goes on to tell you that Brakk-Mur isn't guilty of the murders and is being framed by Allurun - a rival elementalist. You then can use . If successful you sense that Mognur is telling you the truth - or at least what he believes to be the truth. Failure - no xp and you're unable to sense whether or not he is telling the truth. You then get the following options, **Agree to help Mognur free Brakk-Mur, see Agree to help Mognur below **Refuse to help him, Mognur in a near panic pleads for you to help, ***Refuse to help, the adventure ends - 128 general xp for completion. ***Agree to help, see Agree to help Mognur below *Ignore him and set off on your way, the adventure ends - 128 general xp for completion. Agree to help Mognur If you agree to help Mognur he indicates a distraction will be needed, *Let Mognur create the distraction, he produces an iron key (will not show in your inventory) that he filched off one of the guards. As he starts a fire you approach the rear of the wagon **Success, see Freeing Brakk-Mur below **Failure, go to combat with ***Victory/success, you knock the soldier out - see Freeing Brakk-Mur below ***Defeat/failure, you're slain - go back to your last save point. ***Flee - you receive 256 general xp and learn that Brakk-Mur and Mongur were hanged. *Tell Mognur you'll create the distraction, Mongur seems unsure of this, but states that if you can draw the guards off he believes he can do it, **Continue with the plan, Mongur shows you an iron key he lifted from one of the guards which he will use to free the spellcaster when you distract the soldiers. You can then, ***Use Woodsmanship (40+), Thievery (40+), Elementalism (40+), Illusion (40+), Diplomacy (40+) ****Success, 4 specific xp to the relevant skill or power, see Freeing Brakk-Mur below ****Failure, the mage and his friend both hang you get 256 xp at the end. ***Use another method to distract the soldiers, you attempt to free a pen of sheep to distract the guards ****Success, see Freeing Brakk-Mur below ****Failure, untested **Decide to let Mognur create the distraction, see above. Freeing Brakk-Mur Once you free Brakk-Mur you meet him and Mongur in the forset east of the village where he thanks you and says he hopes to repay you one day. He then asks your name, *Tell Brakk-Mur your name, When you tell Brakk-Mur your name, he nods and again thanks you, this time addressing you by your name once again thanking you and telling you that he will not forget this. *Refuse to tell him, He says he understands you wanting to protect your identity and thanks you once again telling you that he won't forget this. Some months later you learn that Brakk-Mur and several accomplices are suspected of slaying and poisoning several mages of the Grey Circle near Talinus. The spellcaster you rescued from the prison wagon, and his diminutive assistant, have not been heard of since. Rewards *4 xp to Divination - Optional *4 xp to Woodsmanship, Thievery, Elementalism, Illusion or Diplomacy - Optional *Minor combat XP - Optional *128 OR 256 general xp upon completion. Category:All Quests